


'come here please. today doesn't feel right without you'

by nymeriahale



Series: prompt fills [20]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: “Come here, please,” George requests seriously, once he’s talked through the game. “Today doesn’t feel right without you.”Owen huffs, though he can’t quite hide a pleased smile. “George, I can’t just come to Pennyhill.”(set in the 2015 Six Nations, which Owen was ruled out of with injury)
Relationships: Owen Farrell/George Ford
Series: prompt fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/396019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	'come here please. today doesn't feel right without you'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt: "come here please, today does not feel right without you", and is set in the 2015 Six Nations, which Owen was ruled out of with injury.
> 
> I will be posting 10 of my prompts fills at a rate of two a day - I apologise in advance for the notification emails! I actually filled 33 prompts in total, of which I now have a complete [tumblr masterpost](http://fordfarrell.tumblr.com/prompts-masterlist) if anyone is interested in reading more of them. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and as such nothing is to be considered implied or insinuated about real life rugby players.

“Come here, please,” George requests seriously, once he’s talked through the game. “Today doesn’t feel right without you.”

Owen had been with him after the Wales match in the first round, after all, had swept George up to congratulate him on getting man of the match the instant he’d got off the coach at the hotel.

Owen huffs, though he can’t quite hide a pleased smile. “George, I can’t just come to Pennyhill.”

“Sure you can,” George tells him. “You can better than anyone - what, d’you think the lads are going to mind? It’s not like you’re a new partner to work around, and we all do that cheerfully enough.”

Owen shakes his head, still smiling - George doesn’t think he’s taking his request seriously.

“Owen,” George says, deliberate. “Come here. Please.”

“Georgie,” Owen shakes his head again, more slowly this time. “I don’t know if I can. Be at Pennyhill, but not be part of everything? Come as your boyfriend, not as a player? I don’t know if I can.”

George bites his lip. “Okay,” he accepts. He can’t do much else, after all, wouldn’t want to. If Owen thinks it will be too hard George - well, he can’t understand, actually, has never been in that position. But he can certainly respect it. It had been why he hadn’t asked this week, after all - Owen knows the procedure, knows he’s welcome. George hadn’t wanted to push, and he doesn’t want to now - he simply wants Owen to know that he’s wanted, always. 

The next week Owen flies out to Ireland, and the week after that he’s back at Pennyhill Park. At George’s side, where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I can be found on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nymeriahale) and both my [main](http://nymeriahale.tumblr.com) and [rugby](http://fordfarrell.tumblr.com) tumblrs, and would love to hear from you either there or in the comments! I hope you enjoyed and that you and yours are safe and well :)


End file.
